Bad boy, Bad girl
by Lucilla-chan
Summary: The bad girl, Lucy Heartfilia tranfers to Fairy Tail Academy. There, she meets Sting Eucliffe, the baddest in the school. Eucliffe finds Lucy attractive. What will happen? Will love bloom?
1. One!

Sting and Lucy: Chapter 1

A Bad boy, Bad girl.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Tomorrow's going to be my first day of school in Fairy Tail Academy, I said.

I better sleep now, I said and then get to sleep fast.

The next morning in the Academy.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Good morning class! , the teacher said cheerfully.

We don't give a fuck. Sting Eucliffe said.

We are going to have a new stu-. Someone slam the door open. And she's late, the teacher said.

Like I care. I said to the teacher.

_I think this girl is a troublemaker. Arrrgh! Another troublemaker. _The teacher thought.

Okay, class. This is Lucy Heartfilia and she will be your new classmate this year. If any of you have some question you can ask in the bre-. The teacher said.

So Lucy, did you move here or… A guy with a pink hair said.

Hmph! Got expelled for bad behavior. I said.

Hey bitch! I don't care at all. Just don't touch my Sting-kun. A girl with a long white hair and indigo eyes told me that.

I came toward Angel and said.

Listen here, slut. Don't mess with me or I will rip every single bone you have, got it? I glared at her.

Angel gulped.

Good girl. I said.

Sting's P.O.V.

I saw everything Lucy Heartfilia did.

_What do we have here a bad girl, huh? _I thought. And smirked.

What are you smirking at, idiot? Lucy told me that.

All shocked.

I think that's enough, the teacher said.

Nobody cares what you think. Lucy told the teacher.

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Didn't anyone tell you to be nice with the elders? I told her.

Hmmm… I don't really give a fuck, Beeboy. She told me.

Macao looked at the clock and said. Ok. Class dismissed.

The next class. And the teacher isn't there yet.

Normal P.O.V.

Hey girl! Name's Lisanna. A girl with white hair told Lucy.

And these are my gals:

Levy- a young teenage girl with a short blue hair and hazel eyes.

Erza- a young woman with a long, scarlet hair and brown eyes.

Wendy- a petite girl with a long, dark blue hair that reach her waist with brown eyes.

Juvia- a slender, young woman with blue hair and blue eyes.

Nice to meet you, girls. Lucy told them cheerfully.

You sure are a bad girl. Erza told her.

Hahahaha! Why bad? I didn't do anything yet. Lucy told them and then smirked.

The guys overheard them and came (Except Sting).

Your joking, right? A guy with a pink hair ask Lucy.

You spoken like shit to Macao-sensei, threaten Angel to death and nearly got into a fight with Sting in 5 minutes. Gray told Lucy.

Sting… You mean Beeboy? Lucy said.

All laughed a bit.

Sting is the baddest in school. Jellal said.

Hahaha! That idiot? Lucy said and laughed.

Yea, Blondie. Sting said while hugging Lucy at the back.

Lucy kicked Sting.

Listen here, Bastard. If you don't want to land in the hospital, I suggest you to respect me. Lucy said while clenching her fingers.

The teacher came in.

Sorry, I am late. I ju-

Yeah, yeah. Get to the point already. Wendy and Romeo said in unison.

Ok class! Today, we will-

Sleep. Natsu added.

Dragneel, shut up and Heartfilia go Macao these documents, please. Wakaba said.

You have legs go deliver that shit yourself. Lucy answered sarcastically.

That's it! Detention! Wakaba said with an angry face.

Yeah, yeah. Lucy said.

*Time skip*

Lunch time

Guys P.O.V.

So, Sting. What are you planning to do about Lucy? Jellal ask.

Hnn… She will find out today in detention. Sting answered.

But, you don't have detention today. Natsu said.

Not answered then smirked.

Sting throws a pie towards Macarov.

Eucliffe! Detention! Macarov shouted angrily.

Of course. Sting said.

That was fast. Romeo said.

The girls came.

What was fast? Wendy asked.

Oh, nothing. Sting answered.

Anyways, Lucy after your detention. Wanna go to the mall with us? Erza asked.

Hmm… Shopping? Pass. Lucy answered.

Wow! A girl who doesn't shop. Interesting. Jellal added with a big grin on his face.

So, you will come with us at the cafeteria then. Natsu said.

Sure. Well, Gotta to go. See ya at the mall. Lucy said then left.

Later, guys. Sting added then left.

Where did he go? Lisanna asked.

To teach Lucy a lesson. Jellal answered.

W-what? Levy added with a worried look.

We have to help her. Erza said.

I think she can handle this. Romeo said with a wink on his face.

Yeah! Don't forget, she got expelled for BAD BEHAVIOUR. Natsu said.

Well yeah. But, we are talking about Sting here. Wendy said with a worried look on her face.

Don't worry. Let's roll. Romeo said.

They left. To the front of the school to wait for the two.

To the Detention room.

Sting entered the room then locks it.

Cliffhanger!

Stay tuned for Chapter two.


	2. Two!

_Sting and Lucy: Chapter 2_

_A Bad boy, bad girl_

Lucy's P.O.V.

What the hell do you think you're doing? I asked Sting.

Already impatient? Sting answered.

Stop tricking me and tell me what you want, you idiot. I said while standing near the window.

To the gang. They are outside the looking for them.

Normal P.O.V.

Hey look! There's Lucy. Levy said

Poor Lucy. I think Sting is with her too. Natsu added.

Hmm… Bad girl vs. Bad boy. Who will win? Lisanna said.

Look! Sting is near her. Jellal added.

Back to the Detention room.

Oh. Come on, babe. Don't be shy. Sting said while leaning towards Lucy.

Back to the gang.

They saw Lucy punched Sting.

Ouch. Lisanna said.

Hahahaha. Natsu and Gray added, in unison.

Go, Lucy! The girls cheered for Lucy.

Sting, sure found a feisty one. Jellal added.

Back to them.

That's it, bitch! I'm gonna teach you something, you won't forget. Sting said with an angry face.

You want me? You have to catch me first, idiot. Lucy added.

Lucy jumps out of the window then lands in a box full of leaves. (They are in the 2nd floor)

_Wow! A crazy one, huh? I like it. _Sting thought with a smirk.

What's the matter, honey? You scared? Lucy shouted.

You wi- . Sting tries to jump but Wakaba stops him.

Sting, you're in so much trouble. Wakaba said.

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. You caught my attention, babe. You're my next target, sweetheart. _Sting thought with a smirk on his face.

Back to the gang.

Lucy burst on laughing when she saw Sting got caught.

You, sure are a crazy one. Lisanna said.

Where is Sting? Jellal asked.

That dickhead? Wakaba caught him. Lucy answered.

Which means Today, I won't see his stupid face. Lucy added.

You sure, babe? Sting said while hugging her at the back.

But how? Wakaba caught you. Lucy answered with shocked look on her face.

Hmm… I gave him the latest edition of Sorcerer Magazine and he let me go. Sting answered.

You sure are out of your mind to jump out the window, in order to escape. Sting added with a smirk.

Hmm… Maybe I am. Lucy said while running away from Sting.

You know, we still have an unfinished business. Sting said while chasing Lucy.

Hmph! Lucy answered.

If you two love birds are finished, we could have just go to the mall and shop. Lisanna added.

To the mall.

Hey look! A complete change of look for free. Wendy said.

And so it starts. Romeo added.

All of them looked at Lucy.

What? Lucy said then she looks behind and then back.

She saw Sting infront of her.

Oh! Hell no! I know what you're all thinking and that will never happen. Over my dead body. Lucy said.

Sting carried her in his shoulder.

You stupid piece shit! Put me down right now. Lucy shouted while Sting is carrying her.

Nope. Sting answered.

As they are leaving Lucy.

I swear I will send you at the hospital. Put me down! Lucy shouted.

After some minutes. Lucy finished.

She's on a blue dress with a matching blue tiara, her hair is in pig tails.

I swear I will send you at the hospital, Sting! Lucy said angrily then glared at Sting.

Chill down, Angrybird. Sting said.

All are laughing about how she looks.

Why, you little. Lucy said while clenching her fist.

Calm down, Lucy. You look cute in that outfit. Wendy said then laugh.

You! Lucy said while pointing at the stylist. Change me now! Lucy added then glares at her.

B-but… the stylist said with a scared face.

If you don't want meet my fist, change me right now! Lucy shouted.

Yes, Ma'am. The stylist with a scared face.

After that the girls went shopping.

To the Café.

With Lucy and the boys.

Normal P.O.V.

How long do they shop? Lucy asked.

About 3 hours, If we are lucky. Natsu answered.

What?! Lucy said with shocked face.

Hmph! Just get used to it. Sting said.

Hnn… I will fix this right now. Lucy said then left.

What do you think she will do? Gray asked.

Probably drag them here. Jellal answered.

Nah. Probably, I am sure she will do something worse. Romeo added.

After 10 minutes.

The girls are coming.

The boys are listening.

I can't believe you did that! Lisanna said.

Hahahaha. Get over it. Lucy said happily.

Just when I found that fabulous shirt. Wendy said with an angry face.

Who cares about that stupid shirt. I was about to buy that perfect shoes. Erza added.

Calm down, girls. I am sure she has some good reason. Levy said then glares at her.

Well infact, I have one. Lucy said with a serious tone.

The reason is… the boys blackmailed me to do that. Lucy said while faking her cry. I didn't want to that but… Lucy added.

What?! All the boy said with a shocked face.

Oh. Don't worry, girl. We understand. All the girls said then glares at the boys and punch them.

Seriously Lucy, What did you do? Sting said.

Well, I put some clothes in their bag and the guard thought that they were shoplifting and they kicked them out. Lucy answered.

_She sure is an interesting one. I can't wait till she will be fully mine. _Sting thought then smirk.

_Cliffhanger!_

_Stay tuned for chapter 3!_


	3. Three!

Lucy's P.O.V.

Well, It's kind of late. I think I'm going home. Bye guys! I said.

Bye. All of the others said.

_It's pretty dark here. I think I should hurry home._ I thought.

Lucy hears some footstep.

What was that?! I said.

Come out, already! I know someone is also here. I said.

I heard something falls.

You coward! Show yourself. I shouted. _I better go home and quick! _I thought.

Lucy starts running home.

After 15 minutes. Lucy arrives home then she locks all the door and close all the window quick.

That was creepy. I better go to sleep. I said.

I heard someone's footstep.

S-someone's here. No, no, no. Lucy, wake up. That was only your imagination. I said.

Someone knock me out.

After 15 minutes.

Wake up, Lu-cy. A familiar voice whispered in my ears.

Who's there?! I asked.

Your worst nightmare, babe. The voice answered.

A guy get on top of me.

You crazy bitch! Get off of me! I shouted.

Now, I will teach you something, you won't forget. The voice said.

_That's it, bitch! I am going to teach you something you won't forget. I remembered Sting told me that. _I thought.

You stupid fat ugly shit! I will chop your dick and make you eat it. When I break free. I shouted.

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. You don't even know who I am. Just shut up and let's get to business. The voice said.

You sure, idiot? I asked.

The voice didn't answered. He immediately lick my neck.

Seriously Sting, you scared the shit out of me. Now, get off of me! I shouted.

What if I won't? Sting replied.

I don't care. Now, get lost. I shouted.

Fine! But, you will be mine. Sting said.

You mindless bastard! Free me, now! I shouted.

Hnn… Nope. Sting replied then smirk.

Sting kisses me then left.

What?! Bastard! I shouted.

Next morning at school.

Lucy yawned.

Normal P.O.V.

Wow, girl! You look exhausted. What happened? Lissana asked.

I studied for today's exam. Lucy said sarcastically then went to her sit and whispers something to Sting.

You stupid shit! Do you know how long it took me to break free from that stupid rope?! Lucy shouted at Sting.

Hnn… Sting replied then smirk.

Okay… Let's skip this day.

6'o clock.

To Lucy. At her house.

Lucy sees that Sting owned.

What's this? I might have taken it when I left. I think I should give this book back to Sting. Lucy said then left.

Lucy arrives at Sting's house.

Lucy knocked 3 times.

She then entered the house.

Hey! Now, where is that idiot? Lucy said.

Lucy then entered Sting's room.

You know, you shouldn't be in my room. Sting said.

Yeah, yeah. I took your book by mistake andcame to give it back. Lucy said.

Sting then kisses Lucy.

Sting, I think that's enough. Stop! Lucy shouted.

Don't tell me, you're scared? Sting asked.

No, but… Lucy replied.

Sting then licks Lucy's neck.

But, what? Sting asked while kissing her a couple of times.

I don't want to be your toy. Now, stop! Lucy replied.

Who said you're my toy? You're my… SLAVE. Sting said then smirk.

You bastard! Free me, now! Lucy shouted.

Oh! But, I don't want to miss the fun. Sting replied.

Sting ties Lucy with some rope and put a tape in her mouth.

Sting then kisses Lucy in a rough way.

No! Stop! Lucy shouted.

Ahh! Lucy shouted.

Sting… Stop… Hmm… Lucy said.

I know you like it. Sting said.

No. Stop. Lucy said then screams.

Hmm… Like somebody could hear you. Sting said then kisses her.

Sting then licks her neck.

Lucy, you're now my toy. Sting said.

Nooooo. Lucy answered.

What? Lucy added.

Lucy touched her head then realizes it was only a dream

This means… Lucy said.

It was only a dream. Oh my gosh! Lucy added.

_But, It was so real. What if it becomes real? _Lucy thought.

_If that bastard tries something. I will definitely break his fucking neck. _Lucy added in her thought.

_I will show him, what I am made of. And not anyone's toy. _Lucy thought again.

Someone knock at the door 3 times.

Coming. Lucy shouted.

Hey Beautiful. A blonde guy said.

Y-you? Lucy asked with a shocked face.

Missed me? Sting said then smirk.

_Cliffhanger!_

_Stay tuned for Chapter 4._


	4. Four!

Normal P.O.V.

No. Now, tell me what you want. Lucy asked.

Oh. Come on. Sting replied.

Don't be so rude. Lucy said.

Don't even think about it. Lucy added.

Sting touches her chin.

Do you want to watch a movie? Sting asked.

Hmm… Let me see. No! Lucy replied then closes the door in front of Sting.

Lucy leans on the door.

That idiot… Lucy added then blushes.

Back to Sting.

_She sure loves me. _Sting thought.

Next day at school.

In the hallway.

Sting covers Lucy eyes with his hands.

You know you're late, Lu-cy. Sting said.

Like I care, Bee-boy. Lucy replied.

The two of them entered class.

Your late. Wakaba-sensei said.

Like I care. Sting replied then goes to his seat.

_Let see, what she says now. _Sting thought then smirk.

_That was my phrase. _Lucy thought.

And you, miss? Wakaba-sensei asked.

You should be grateful I came to this shit you called class. Lucy answered.

SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR SEAT. Wakaba-sensei shouted.

Just who do you think you shouting at, you stupid faggot? Lucy asked while glaring at Wakaba.

That's it! You… the teacher said.

You better watch your mouth and respect, or I will tell everyone that the Great Wakaba received something from a student to let him go unpunished and we don't want to happen that, do we? Lucy whispered then smirk.

Miss, go to your seat. Wakaba said. _That little. _Wakaba thought.

Wow! What we have here a tiger. You blackmailed him, didn't you? Sting asked then smirk.

_Smart ass. _Lucy thought.

Maybe. Maybe not. Lucy replied.

Time skip.

At lunch.

To the girls.

Hey! I was thinking, why don't we have a sleepover? Levy asked.

Why not? I am in. Wendy replied.

Sure. Erza added.

Of course! We will make our hair and nail, play games, watch a movie and talk about our crushes. Lisanna said.

Wow! Chill down, Lisanna. Lucy said.

S-sorry! Lisanna replied.

Alright. But, we keep it a secret. We don't want unwaited, princesses. Lucy added.

The girls laughed.

The boys came.

What's so funny, Lu-cy? Sting asked then smirk.

Oh! Nothing, Bee-boy. Lucy replied. _Hahahaha. I really love making fun of him. _Lucy thought.

Lucy looks at the clock then at the girls.

Well, me and Wendy got to go. We have detention. Bye! Lucy said.

Yeah, bye! Wendy added. _Good excuse. _Wendy thought.

Well, I got to go to the library with Levy. Bye! Erza said.

Yeah, bye! Levy added.

Well, I have to go home. Bye! Lisanna said.

The girls left.

-Time Skip-

To the sleepover.

Hey! Let's play T or D? Lisanna declared.

Lucy, T or D? Lisanna added.

Dare me! Lucy replied with confidence.

I dare you to kiss Sting. Lisanna said.

What?! Lisanna! Why that idiot?! Lucy shouted. _Although, it doesn't sound that bad. _Lucy thought.

Because, we all know you love each other. Lisanna replied.

I don't love him. Lucy said while clenching her fist.

_Or yes? _Lucy thought then blushes.

Come on, Lucy! We don't mind if you go. Wendy said.

Fine! Be right back. Lucy replied.

At Sting's house.

Lucy knocked three times.

Lucy, what's wrong? Sting asked.

Well, I can't believe I'm doing this. Lucy said with a low voice then blushes.

Lucy kisses Sting. Sting then drags Lucy inside the house then closes the door.

_I can't stop him or I don't want to? _Lucy thought.

_Hmm. Something is wrong. _Sting thought.

What's going on? Sting asked.

Well, I have my reasons now let me go! Lucy answered.

I will let you go after we… Sting said.

Don't you dare finish that sentence! Lucy said while clenching her fist.

What? Sting said with a confused face.

I am not your toy! So, forget it. Lucy said while clenching her fist.

Hahaha! I wanted to say after we watch a movie. Sting said while laughing.

W-what?! Lucy said.

But, if you have a dirty mind we can do that. Sting said then smirk.

What?! I don't have! Lucy shouted.

Let's watch a movie. Sting said.

Fine. Lucy replied.

After the movie.

Hmmm… Lucy… Sting whispered.

Sting realizes that Lucy is asleep.

Hnn… That means… Sting said then smirk.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Stay tuned for Chapter 4!


End file.
